I can t do it, Mutsuki
by Ninchi Sushari - Vaati Minish
Summary: Mutsuki e Itsuki en el ritual carmesí


**Título: I Can´t Do It, Mutsuki**

**Autora: Shad—kun Sunderkland**

**Disclaimer: FF no me pertenece**

**Advertencia: Ninguna, no es yaoi, así que tranquilos**

**~o~o~**

**~o~ I CANT DO IT, MUTSUKI ~o~**

El día de la ceremonia ha llegado. El último día en que Itsuki verá aquel bello rostro idéntico a él, a su hermano Mutsuki. Debían hacerlo, por el bien del pueblo All God. Si fallan, todo el pueblo se verá arrasado por la obscuridad.

—Llegó la hora— sonrió Mutsuki sin ganas mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano menor, quien asentía lentamente dedicándole una mirada lugubrosa.

—No quiero hacerlo, Mutsuki

—Es por el bien del pueblo, si lo hacemos bien, otros gemelos no sufrirán lo que nosotros— intentó convencerlo. El mayor notó que los ojitos de su hermano menor brillaban como los rayos del sol reflejarse en el mar y hacían un enorme esfuerzo por no llorar— Todo estará bien, Itsuki— sonrió para animarlo— Prométeme que lo harás bien— llevó su otra mano al rostro de su hermano—No llores, ¿Si?— le dijo con sutileza como si fuera un niño, a lo que su hermano asintió dejándole escapar unas lagrimitas en sus ojitos.

—Sí, te lo prometo— volvió a asentir secando sus lágrimas.

—Sé fuerte— sonrió compasivo.

Los sacerdotes, cubriendo sus rostros con velo, comenzaron a golpear los extremos de la vara contra el suelo rítmicamente. Ya era hora. Mutsuki se recostó boca arriba sobre la alfombra rodeada de innumerables velas encendidas. Su cintura fueron rodeadas por las piernas de Itsuki.

—Tranquilo, te perdonaré— sonrió el mayor. Itsuki permaneció quieto por unos segundos clavando sus ojos en los de Mutsuki. Si fuera por él, huirían en éste mismo momento y no tendrían que pasar por esto. No quería matar a su hermano con sus propias manos. Preferiría mil veces morir antes que matarlo de esa manera— Mátame— susurró. Los ojitos de Itsuki volvieron a brillar. Puso sus manos en el cuello de su hermano mayor —Mátame— volvió a susurrar. El menor comenzó a presionar un poco el cuello de su hermano— Mátame— susurró por tercera vez.

—No puedo— rompió en llanto emancipando sus manos del cuello de Mutsuki. Sus lágrimas, pequeñas perlas llenas de dolor recorrían por sus cálidas mejillas, acto que provocó la quebrada de corazón del mayor.

—Itsuki… sé fuerte… recuerda que es por el bien del pueblo— dijo mostrando su falsa sonrisa, mentiría si dijera que su voz no se quebraba al hablar.

—Mutsuki… te prometo… que nadie más morirá luego de éste ritual— volvió a posar sus manos sobre el cuello del mencionado, sus ojos no cesaban de despedir lágrimas, las cuales caían sobre el rostro de Mutsuki. Por cada presión que hacía, era una dolorosa grieta adornarse en su corazón— Te Amo, Oniichan— susurró con tanto dolor en su voz— Siempre estarás en mi corazón, nunca te olvidaré

—Yo también te Amo, Itsuki, recuerda, que te perdonaré y estaré protegiéndote desde el cielo— respondió el mayor antes de entregarse a la muerte. Intentaba sonreír para evitar que su hermano se detenga, de lo contrario, si presentaba mueca de dolor, el ritual jamás llegaría a su fin.

Itsuki sacó las manos que impedían la respiración de su hermano. Sus dedos pulgares dibujaron una marca carmesí en el cuello de su hermano.

El menor se puso en pie, cargó a su hermano, ahora, muerto, se acercó al abismo.

—Te amaré por siempre, Mutsuki— le susurró al oído, antes de lanzarlo al vacío, le depositó un beso en la frente muerta de su gemelo.

…

El ritual fue un total fracaso, eso solo significa provocar la muerte de varios gemelos más. No pudo cumplir la promesa. Es que ¿Quién no se sentiría culpable de matar a su hermano? Aunque haya días que nos den ganas, jamás lo haríamos.

Mutsuki no logró ser uno, no logró ser una mariposa carmesí.

El cabello color obscuridad de Itsuki se tiñeron de blanco, en su cuello se dibujó una mariposa color carmesí, esa marca la llevará por el resto de su vida.

…

Itsuki llegó a su casa con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, al igual que sus mejillas.

—¡Oniichan…!— exclamó asombrada su pequeña hermana, Chitose, quien a pesar de sufrir una ceguera no tan grave, pudo distinguir a su hermano entrar a su casa— ¿Qué le sucedió a tu cabello?— cuestionó — ¿Y Mutsuki?— el chico, ahora, canoso no respondió las inocentes preguntas de su hermanita, solo se encaminó hacia su habitación.

Su corazón dolía. No fue un "Nos vemos luego", no es una separación temporal, como si Mutsuki se casará, fue un "Adiós", una separación eterna. Nunca más volverá a ver s bello rostro, su sonrisa, nunca más volverá a escuchar su voz, ni a abrazarlo, ni a reír ni discutir con él. Nunca Más. Apoyó su cabeza en la almohada para luego derramar lágrimas. Éste dolor no se irá nunca de su corazón.

—Mutsuki… perdóname… perdóname…— sollozaba— no pude cumplir tu promesa… perdóname— comenzó a llover. La lluvía comenzó a jugar con las lágrimas de Itsuki esa noche.

**~o~ FIN ~o~**


End file.
